


24. Sunrise

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [24]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Sunrise. In dreams, Nile can see through Quýnh's eyes. Fathoms above, there is a growing spot of light through the waves.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman & Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 47





	24. Sunrise

"Nile?" Quiet footsteps barely creak the safehouse floor. "What are you doing awake? Is it—the dreams?"

Nile shakes her head where she sits curled on the threadbare sofa, cradling a mug of coffee in both hands. Through the window, watery blue sunrise starts to streak the dark sky. "No. Yes."

Joe pours himself a cup and sits down next to her. He opens one arm in invitation and Nile accepts.

"It's hard to imagine what it's like," she says, finally. "Being able to see the sun rise so far above you but not being able to swim to it."


End file.
